UNFAIR
by Baekmy04
Summary: Chanyeol dan Phoenix yang memiliki kesamaan dalam hal mencintai. Phoenix dengan sang matahari, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun-yang merupakan dunianya. WARNING GS(Genderswitch)! Main pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol, slight Chansoo, Hunhan, Hunbaek. RnR


' **UNFAIR'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan(GS)**

 **Rated : T**

 _ **Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind.**_

 _ **Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje saya**_

 _ **Warning! Typo(s) everywhere….!**_ _ **No Plagiat!**_

 _ **This is GENDERSWITCH..**_

 _ **And Chanbaek story.**_

 _ **Just click (x) if you don't like this ff.**_

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **Unfair**_

 _Leave me alone_

 _I was alone anyway_

 _I have no one, everything is meaningless_

 _Take away the sugar-coated comfort_

" Chanyeol-ah, mari makan siang." ajak seorang gadis yang mengenakan blazer hitam senada dengan rok pendek nya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja masuk keruangan pria itu tanpa mengetuk pintu, untungnya pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu memakluminya—karena sudah terbiasa tentunya.

" Nanti saja, kerjaanku masih banyak." jawab Chanyeol sembari mengutak-atik komputernya, pandangannya tak beralih dari monitor.

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku juga tak ingin makan." gadis itu mengambil duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol, meski terhalang oleh meja kerja pria yang memiliki tinggi tak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan—tubuh yang menjulang tinggi seperti tiang listrik.

"Kau! " Pria jangkung itu membentak. " Apa kau lupa mempunyai penyakit maag, eoh? Kau harus makan! " sambungnya.

"Aku tak mau! Aku tak ingin makan sendiri~" Sahut gadis itu lagi namun kali ini dengan nada manja. Mencoba ber- _aegyo_ pada Chanyeol, yang tentunya tak bisa ditolak oleh pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu.

" Tsk, alasanmu saja! Kenapa tak kau ajak temanmu yang lain. Kau hanya ingin pergi bersamaku 'kan.?" sindir Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Ia sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaan gadis pengganggunya ini, yang selalu akan datang saat jam makan siang dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dengan berbagai alasan, jika alasannya tak bisa diterima oleh Chanyeol, maka seperti tadi—gadis itu akan mengeluarkan _aegyo_ sebagai senjata andalannya. "Kau menang kali ini, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan begitu saja.

Do Kyungsoo, nama gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara Chanyeol sedari tadi. Yang juga merupakan salah satu direktur diperusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah... " ucap Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduk cantiknya.

Meraka berjalan bergandengan sembari bercakap-cakap ringan yang diselingi tawa dari keduanya. Mengundang para karyawan wanita yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik—bergosip mungkin—bahkan ada juga yang secara jelas memandang tak suka kearah gadis yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol—Kyungsoo. Park Chanyeol dikenal sebagai CEO muda yang tampan dan handal, tentu saja banyak wanita yang menggilainya termasuk para pekerja dikantornya. Melihat atasan yang mereka sukai selalu keluar saat makan siang dengan gadis yang sama hingga mereka membuat beragam asumsi tentang gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, dari gadis _'shameless',_ sampai _'seducer'_ dan sejenisnya. Bermacam julukan itu bukannya hanya didapat dari faktor sekedar _'makan siang bersama'_ saja juga dari seringnya mereka berangkat-pulang kantor bersama dan dari intimnya interaksi mereka—padahal semua orang tahu(apalagi para karyawan dikantor Chanyeol)dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun—tapi meski dibelakang mereka berkata tak layak tapi tetap saja para karyawan wanita itu akan memasang senyum ramah saat gadis mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu lewat didepan mereka, seperti sekarang ini. Siapa yang berani menghina seorang direktur jika dirinya hanyalah karyawan biasa(apalagi jika hanya seorang karyawan magang)? Kalaupun ada, keesokan paginya orang itu akan menerima surat peringatan lebih parahnya pemecatan.

 _Bruuukk!_

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis dengan kemeja biru laut yang mempunyai rambut lurus yang tak tahu dari mana asal kedatangannya sukses menabrak Chanyeol, akibat insiden itu rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Yaak! kau taruh dimana matamu? Apa kau tak melihat siapa yang kau tabrak?" sentak Kyungsoo emosi, ia bahkan berbicara _informal_ pada gadis yang baru ia temui namun ia yakin gadis itu adalah bawahannya. Nah, bagaimana karyawan lain bisa bertingkah kurang ajar dihadapan sang direktur keuangan itu jika begini, padahal yang kena tabrak adalah orang lain tapi yang tersulut emosinya?

" M-ma-maaf-kan... Maafkan saya, saya sedang terburu-buru. " kata gadis yang membawa map biru itu menyesal, wajahnya menunduk. Seakan memperlihatkan betapa bersalahnya dia.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja Kyungsoo-ya. Dia tidak sengaja. " ucap Chanyeol mencoba bijaksana sebagai seorang CEO.

"Tapi dia kan…..."

" Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Waktu kita akan terbuang sia-sia jika hanya mempermasalahkan hal sepele ini." potong Chanyeol atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo berbalik lalu mereka mulai melangkah. Gadis tersangka sebagai _'penabrak'_ itu pun baru berani mengangkat kepalanya lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tunggu…!" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik kearah gadis di belakangnya yang masih belum beranjak.

Merasa sang CEO berbicara padanya, gadis penabrak itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya, sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah pria jangkung di depannya—atau lebih tepatnya ia tak berani menampilkan wajahnya pada sang CEO.

"Byun Baekhyun." Mati! Setelah mendengar suara baritone dari sang CEO yang menyebutkan namanya, gadis yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai karyawan magang itu ingin segera menghilang dari sana—pergi sejauh mungkin detik itu juga, ingin lenyap ditelan sang bumi saja sekalian dan tak pernah muncul lagi, jika saja ia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Kenyataannya sekarang ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapinya.

"Y-y-a-yaa.." Baekhyun tergagap, kemampuan lidahnya untuk berbicara seakan mengalami kerusakan sejak bertemu pria itu beberapa menit lalu.

"Angkat kepalamu saat atasanmu sedang berbicara." ucap Chanyeol tegas, membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin mengkerut namun dengan perlahan gadis yang juga memiliki tubuh mungil seperti Kyungsoo itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata bulan sabitnya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata besar Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja, oksigen seakan mengikis disekitarnya.

"Mana _ID_ -mu?" Mati sekarang juga kau Baekhyun! _Double_ sial!

"Aku lupa membawanya hari ini." Cicit Baekhyun, ia kembali menunduk.

"Tsk! Lain kali aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena kelalaian, sekarang kau bisa pergi." Mendengar itu Baekhyun akhirnya bisa benafas lega—

"Tunggu! Baekhyun? Bagaimana kau tahu namanya, Yeol? Aku saja baru tahu ada orang ini! Ah~ apa dia anak pembantu dirumahmu yang dengan kebaikan hatimu kau menerimanya bekerja disini?" Otak pintar Kyungsoo bekerja menyimpulkan kemungkinan yang terpapar. Merusak momen dua orang yang sangat berbeda derajat itu—CEO dan karyawan(magang).

—masih belum ternyata.

"Yang kau sebut orang ini memiliki nama Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun namanya dan dia bukanlah seseorang yang seperti dipikirkan otak cantikmu itu..." Cih! Baekhyun ingin muntah saja mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol _'otak cantikmu'_ sejak kapan pria kaku itu bisa berkata _cheesy_ seperti itu.

"dan dialah adalah mantan kekasihku, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenalnya?"

"APA?" Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan membuat Chanyeol menutup telinganya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun baru tersadar dari dunianya sendiri—dipikirannya ia merutuki Chanyeol— setelah mendengar teriakan histeris dari atasan wanitanya, ia bahkan tak mendengar perkataan dari Chanyeol.

"Iya 'kan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik kearahnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau bukan mantan kekasih Chanyeol? Tidak 'kan?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"APAAA?" Nah, kali ini yang mengeluarkan teriakan lebih nyaring dari milik Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang memiliki mata bulan sabit itu.

Chanyeol tak tahu bermimpi apa ia tadi malam sehingga harus mendengar dua jeritan gadis yang memekakan telinganya.

"S-sa-sa-saya... saya ti-tidak..." Memang benar sepertinya lidah Baekhyun mengalami kerusakan pada hari ini. Baekhyun menunduk ia tak tahu harus merespon apa atas serangan dadakan ini, ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan langsung mengakuinya sebagai mantan kekasih. Padahal, seperti didrama yang biasa ia tonton kalau dua orang yang pernah saling menjalin hubungan asmara namun gagal akan sebisa mungkin menutupi hubungan yang pernah terjalin—bahkan pura-pura saling tak mengenal—pada orang yang tak tahu menahu tentang kisah mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol dipertemuan pertama mereka langsung mengakuinya—meski statusnya sebagai mantan kekasih. Baekhyun ingin bersorak kegirangan rasanya entah karena apa.

Chanyeol terkekah melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang gugup, terlihat jelas gadis itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Tentu saja tidak, aku bercanda Kyungsoo, dia hanyalah teman sekelasku dulu." Pria jangkung itu memberikan seringainnya kearah Baekhyun.

Ohh, ternyata kebahagian Baekhyun tadi hanya semu. Ini memang seperti dalam sebuah drama, Chanyeol mengelaknya, mereka _hanyalah_ teman sekelas. Yaa, hanya. Baekhyun ingin berlari sekarang juga! Chanyeol mengejeknya!

"Yaak! Chanyeol kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Chanyeol namun pria itu hanya terkekeh, tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi ingin pamit karena saya benar-benar harus segera kembali bekerja." Baekhyun menyela. Meski ini jam makan siang tapi setelah melihat tingkah dua atasannya itu membuat nafsu makannya hilang, jadi gadis itu lebih memilih bekerja, terlebih ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang berada di map biru itu—yang tadi juga tertinggal ditempatnya(yang membuatnya harus terburu-buru dan berakhir menabrak Chanyeol).

"Ya, silahkan." Chanyeol menyahut, diakhir kalimatnya ia menyisipkan sekilas senyum, senyum kemenangan tentunya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan kejadian tadi tapi ternyata memang tak bisa, mencoba berkonsentrasi bekerja pun percuma. Disinilah ia sekarang, ditoilet wanita.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang masih mengenali suara berat dari Park Chanyeol saat pertama kali pria jangkung tadi mengeluarkan suaranya hingga ia tak berani sama sekali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol juga masih mengenali suaranya hingga meski Baekhyun tak menampakkan wajahnya, pria yang pernah menempati suatu tempat dihatinya itu menyebutkan namanya dengan tepat. Apakah ia harus berbangga diri? Tapi untuk apa? Jika kenyataan Chanyeol hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka hanyalah teman sekelas. Yang berarti hubungan mereka tidak dekat sama sekali.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, aku tak peduli!" Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya sendiri, ia menatap pantulan dirinya lewat cermin setelah membasuh wajah mulusnya. Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang hebat hingga harus menumbuhkan rasa yang yang pernah ada dulu. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata perasaan itu tidak menghilang? Selalu ada dilubuk hatinya menunggu dipupuk? Dan kenapa ia merasa sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia hanyalah teman sekelas pria itu? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyangkal pemikirannya.

"Yaak, _pabo_! Kenapa dari sekian banyak perusahaan kau bekerja disini, heh! _Pabo_!" ia kembali bermonolog, mengumpat pada diri sendiri seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia menyesali bekerja diperusahaan itu setelah mengetahui sang CEO, juga ia merasa sangat di permalukan oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan emosi yang menguasainya ia membasuh wajahnya—lagi—berharap agar emosinya mereda. Setelahnya ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja.

Sementara Chanyeol, disinilah ia sekarang disebuah ruangan mewah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, terduduk disebuah sofa panjang merah maron. Ya, pria jangkung itu memilih pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya setelah makan siang. Membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali kekantor sendirian dengan sebuah taksi, dengan alasan tak enak badan, ia berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo kembali kekantor seorang diri. Bukan ia tak mau mengantar Kyungsoo, ini bahkan pertama kalinya ia menjadi sangat tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi ia tak siap jika harus kembali kekantornya saat ini. Hanya karena seorang karyawan magang yang sialnya gadis itu pernah membuat dunianya seakan jungkir balik, meski dulu.

Setelah tak pernah saling bertemu tujuh tahun lamanya sebuah kenyataan yang ia elak kalau ternyata ia masih dengan sangat jelas hafal suara gadis itu, meski ia menutup mata sekalipun. Masih tercetak jelas juga dalam otaknya postur tubuh mungil dari gadis itu yang tak berubah sejak mereka berpisah. Bahkan aroma shampo stroberi yang tak pernah berubah. Jika dulu mereka berpisah baik-baik mungkin Chanyeol akan mengejek tentang aroma shampo yang dipakai gadis itu, gadis itu bahkan sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun dan lebih tua lima bulan darinya namun masih saja memakai shampo anak-anak. Tanpa sadar pria bermata besar itu menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat alasan Baekhyun memakai shampo itu, _"Aku tak ingin mataku perih yang menyebabkan aku harus memejamkan mata lebih lama karena itu! Aku kan phobia memejamkan mata terlalu lama kalau berhubungan dengan air!"_ Itu dulu, ketika ia masih bisa menggoda mantan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar, selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini hidupnya telah tenang dengan kesendiriannya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu hadir kembali? Ini tidak adil!

Jika saja status gadis itu benar seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Kyungsoo—hanya teman sekelas—tentunya tak akan serumit ini. Byun Baekhyun, ternyata gadis itu masih mempunyai efek padanya.

TBC

Apakah ini bisa disebut prolog?keke.. idk -_- lol

Yey! Seteleh setahun disibukkan dengan urusan kuliah akhirnya bisa nulis lagi... How happy I ... u

Jadi, RnR pleaseee.., kritik sangat diperlukan dalam penulisan yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini, tapi menyampaikannya dalam bahasa sopan yaa. ;)


End file.
